Will the Love Last?
by alia193
Summary: It follows after the kiss Damon and Elena share. It will show their developing Chemistry and how they work together with Stefan to stop Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

Elena sat on her bed silently thinking about what had just happened earlier that night. It was as if it was a dream. She didn't know if she was supposed to be all giddy inside, or to be guilty. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about the intimate kiss her and Damon shared. She almost didn't want him to stop. She wanted to take his soft hand and pull him close to her, and stay like that forever. In Damon's arms she felt completely different. As if everything was going to be okay. She didn't need Stefan in her life anymore, she had moved on.

Damon retreated up to his room. He felt almost like he was drunk, but he wasn't. He was guilty for what he just did with Elena. _Why on Earth did he think it would be okay to kiss her?_ She obviously liked Stefan. She would always be his brother's girl. He closed his eyes and sighed. He loved Elena so much he almost couldn't stand it.

Elena awoke to her alarm clock. She sleepily searched for the off button. She sat up and groaned. She was scared to face today. What if what happened last night wasn't going to go anywhere. _How could her and Damon just remain friends?_ She had developed feelings for him. She instantly regretted thinking that. She opened her nightstand drawer and pulled out the picture of her and Stefan the night of Stefan's first game.

"Elena?", Jeremy asked.

"Hey Jer… Oh, your already packed?", Elena questioned sadly. She knew this was for the best, but the selfish side of her wanted to keep Jeremy here. He was the only part of her family she had left, and she wasn't ready to give that up just yet.

"Uh, yeah. Ric is loading the car up. Damon is here,"

"Um okay, I'll be down soon." Elena quickly panicked. _What if he doesn't like me? How can I possibly do this to Stefan. Whatever, he has shown me how he feels. He doesn't care about me anymore. I need to move on._ Elena looked down. But did it have to be with the other Salvatore?

Damon sat silent at the kitchen table. Any minute Elena would be before him, and he had no idea how to act or what to say. This definitely wasn't how he usually acted. Damon was calm, cool, and collected, and definitely over confident._ So why was it that this one girl made him actually care to be a better person?_ It blew his mind.

"Good morning guys", Elena said as she stuffed her hands in her pockets and side glanced at Damon.

Damon winked back at her to let her know everything was okay between them. Elena shook her head and smiled. Obviously relieved that nothing was awkward between them.

"Well, Jer, are you ready to go?", Alaric asked . Alaric felt close to Jeremy and Elena after Jenna, their Aunt had died due to Klaus.

"I guess so", Jeremy said after taking one final look around the house, knowing he was going to miss it, and definitely his sister.

"Here bud, I'll grab your last bag", Damon said while picking up Jeremy's final suitcase.

"Um, I will help you" Elena quickly followed him out of the house.

"Uh oh, don't want them to get the wrong idea, or suspect anything" Damon said jokingly.

"Somehow… I don't care", Elena said, giving Damon a look that almost turned him on.

Damon grabbed Elena by the waist and began to kiss her. He didn't care at that point that what he was doing was wrong, because honestly, it felt completely right. Everything with Elena felt _right._


	2. Chapter 2

Time had passed and Elena pulled away from the exhilarating kiss. Words couldn't describe how happy she had felt. Being with Damon was better than being with Stefan. She obviously still cared about Stefan, but she knew the choice she made was the right one. The heart wants what the heart wants, _and it wants Damon._

Damon smirked at Elena.

"Wow… nice lips", he said and then winked at her.

"Shut up", Elena said while playfully hitting him.

They arrived at the airport. Elena dreaded every minute in the car. The closer they got to the airport, the closer the time came to when she was going to have to say goodbye to her brother. Her and her brother had been through so much together this past year. They lost their parents, learned about vampires and werewolves, almost died, _many times_. She didn't want Jeremy to live that life though anymore. He had already been through too much, and she didn't want him to have to suffer anymore.

Damon sensed Elena was upset. He rested his hand on her shoulder, and gave her a reassuring look. Elena half smiled. Knowing Damon was there for her, made saying goodbye to Jeremy a little easier.

"Jeremy, I am going to miss you so much. Have fun, and don't get into any trouble, which I know you won't", Elena said to her brother while hugging him. She didn't want to let go of her baby brother, but at least now she knew he was going to be safe.

"Elena, don't worry. I'll be fine. I love you", Jeremy said to his sister. He kissed her on the cheek. "You take care."

"Bye Jeremy", Damon smiled smugly at Jeremy. They had a love hate relationship, but he secretly loved the kid.

"Bye Damon", Jeremy said while laughing. "Surprisingly, I think I am going to miss you, and your sarcastic remarks and cockiness. Take care of my sister."

"Touché and I will. You can count on that" Damon looked at Elena and winked.

Everyone hugged and said their final goodbyes. Elena let a tear fall as she watched her brother walk away. Damon pulled Elena close to him, and whispered, "Everything is going to be alright." He kissed her forehead.

"Nice of you to finally show up brother", Stefan said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, whatever just tell me what your plan is hiding these damn coffins in here?" Damon asked his brother.

"Honestly, as of right now, I have no idea. All I know is that currently its payback to Klaus."

Damon shook his head. His brother wasn't conniving enough to handle this. Damon's mind began to wander back to Elena. _Shit, now I can't even think straight because of her. _He could feel Stefan's eyes burning a hole into him.

"You look distracted…" Stefan said curiously.

"Look I'm fine. If you don't have any new information on how we are going to kill this stupid ass original, then I'm done for the day." Damon said annoyed.

Stefan flashed right in front of Damon, _something vampires were known for. _"You don't fool me. I know when something is up with you. Tell me." Stefan said harshly.

"Look, if I wanted to tell you baby brother, I would." Damon smirked at Stefan and flashed out of sight.

Elena walked into The Grille. She saw Matt working and gave him her best smile. She had never been happier.

"Finally you're here", Caroline said.

"Sorry there was traffic on our way back from the airport", Elena thought about her brother again and looked down.

Caroline sensed she was upset. "Elena, you came in here with a beautiful smile, don't let it go away"

Elena knew that her friend was right. Things were finally looking up for her. Klaus may still be out there somewhere, but as of right now he didn't matter. Then Elena thought about Stefan. _He deserved to at least know the truth._

"Hey…" Elena said as she walked in to the old house.

"You shouldn't be here Elena… Shit, Damon can't keep you on a leash for one minute!" Stefan said annoyed.

"For one, I'm not on a leash, and two I'm not here to spill my feeling out to you, because that never gets me anywhere. I'm here to tell you that I'm over you. I'm moving on like you told me to do. You don't have to worry about me anymore! We are done!" Elena started to become upset. Tears were falling, and she was becoming an emotional wreck.

Elena and Stefan sat in silence for what felt like forever. Elena finally asked, "So, that's all you have to say? What happened to you?" She disgustedly looked at him. "Stefan, when you decide to be yourself again, we'll talk." Elena began to walk out of the room, praying he would hopefully just apologize.

"Elena… wait. Look, I know it is hard, but you moving on is for the best. I will never be the same again, even if it is with my brother. He deserves to be happy. I will always be there for my brother." Stefan said. He began to tear up. He motioned for Elena to leave, and she did. Elena felt terrible. She couldn't deny she did love Stefan with all her heart. _Honestly, she thought she was going to be with him, for well, her whole life. _She picked up her phone, and dialed the number she knew by heart.

"Elena, where have you been?" Damon said worriedly. He hated leaving Elena out of his sight. It made him crazy.

"Look- Meet me at my house." Elena said distantly.

"Elena, what happened? Please tell me you're alright." Damon hated seeing Elena even remotely upset. It made his heart actually hurt. _Who said vampires couldn't care?_

Klaus stared Katherine down. _How was he supposed to trust this selfish bitch?_

"Klaus, come on. I promise _no_ more lies" Katherine said in her infamous tone of voice.

"But love, I can't trust you anymore. It's taking almost all my power not to snap your neck." Klaus said smugly to her. "I don't like you all that much sweetheart" Klaus stroked Katherine's cheek tauntingly. Katherine rolled her eyes. She never was actually going to be on Klaus side. She had always loved Stefan, and was going to continue through eternity. Now that Damon and Elena were preoccupied with each other, now was the perfect time to snatch Stefan up.

"I'll do anything. Just trust me again." Katherine pleaded. Katherine never begged. She was used to getting everything she wanted.

"Hmm, okay love, if you really want my trust…" Klaus paused briefly and gave Katherine a look. Katherine motioned for him to continue. "Kill Stefan…" Katherine literally felt her jaw drop.


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan lay awake in his bed, looking up at the ceiling hoping to get an answer to why when he looked at Elena, he didn't feel that undenying love for her like he used too. When he saw Elena get upset today, he only said something so he wouldn't feel like a complete dick. _What was happening to him?_ He then remembered… if he wanted to destroy Klaus, no emotions could be attached.

"You seem so shocked?" Klaus asked curiously.

"But, Klaus, darling, how would you ever find your family if Stefan were dead?" Katherine replied, hoping she could convince him that killing Stefan was a bad idea. _So what if the only reason she wanted Stefan to be alive was for her own selfish reasons. _

"Point proven. Then we will do whatever it takes to get my family back…" Klaus grinned suspiciously to Katherine.

"Whatever you want… Klaus" Katherine said beckoningly.

Damon rushed into Elena's room. He heard Elena crying a mile away. He saw her, sobbing on her bed. Her sulky hair covering her face, and her body shuddering as she breathed for air. Damon immediately pulled her into his arms. He embraced her, and kissed the top of her head, smelling every scent on her.

"Da-amon, h- he's gone…" Elena sobbed into Damon's shoulder.

"Shh, it's going to be okay. Calm down, and then tell me everything."

Elena looked into Damon's eyes. How come every time, Damon was there to rescue her? No matter what.

"Before I say anything, I just want to thank you... for you know, always being there for me" Elena lay her head on his chest.

"Elena, I will always be there for you" He placed his hands on her cheeks and looked her in the eyes.

Elena could feel her heart beating at 100 miles an hour. Why was it that Damon made her feel like this? She looked up at him. Everything about him was so… perfect. He had the most beautiful eyes, and how his hair always fell perfectly. And then there was his smile. Every time Damon smiled at her, her stomach dropped.

Damon noticed her staring at him, "What? Do I have something on my face?" He said jokingly to Elena.

Elena smiled at him. "No… you're just, kind of beautiful."

"See that's where you are wrong lovely, you are the beautiful one in this relationship" Damon quickly caught what he said. "I mean, you know…."

Elena put her finger on his lips. "Shhh" She giggled and leaned in to kiss him.

"Wow wow wow" Stefan leaned against Elena's door frame, smirking at his brother and ex- girlfriend about to kiss. He was secretly hurt, but he wasn't going to give either of them the satisfaction of knowing.

Damon rolled his eyes and looked at his brother. This was the last thing he wanted to happen.

"Stefan! What are you doing here?" Elena immediately got off the bed. Damon felt a little hurt. _Was Elena embarrassed?_

"Definitely not here to see you two, fondling each other" Stefan said harshly.

"Stefan… it was nothing." Elena was going to regret saying this later. She didn't even want to look Damon in the eyes.

"Elena, it was nothing? I have been there for you, when my brother wasn't! I would do anything for you, do you not see that? You run back to Stefan every time. I'm done" Then Damon was gone.

Elena could feel the heat rush to her face. She was hurt and angry at the same time. She did develop feelings for Damon, there was no denying it, but she didn't want to send Stefan over board again.

"Ouch…" Stefan said smugly.

"Get out of my house Stefan" Elena said ruder than intended.

Stefan stepped closer to Elena. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Elena, I haven't forgotten about you." Honestly, Stefan didn't really care about Elena to that extent anymore. Of course he cared if she was hurt or not, but the feelings of that strong, true love… were gone. But he was bored, and he knew he told Damon he wanted him to be happy, but he couldn't throw his pride away and allow Damon and Elena to be together.

"Shut up Stefan. I am not falling for anything you have to say. Now get out of my house, and don't come back in" Elena turned away from Stefan, and counted to five silently in her head. When she turned back around Katherine was facing her. "Holy shit!" Elena jumped in shock. "Katherine… have you ever heard of a door bell?" Elena said sarcastically to her.

"Nice to see you to sunshine" Katherine stated slyly.

Elena rolled her eyes. Katherine was the last person she wanted to see at the moment. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I was just stopping by to check on my favorite person."

"If you don't have anything to say, then please leave me alone. I have had the worst day, and I am not in the mood for "bitchy Katherine moments" so please, Katherine, leave me alone" Elena said, almost pleadingly.

"What happened?" Katherine asked.

"Katherine, like you even care. You have ruined my life, many times. I don't trust you with anything."

"Oh Elena, cheer up, and get over it. You can trust me now. I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I am working with Klaus, but only to get information to help you in the long haul.

"And I am supposed to believe you why?"

"You know I care for Stefan. I would do anything for him."

"Okay, but you can't tell Damon that I am talking to you. He will get upset." Elena thought in her head, "Not that in matters right now anyways."

"Deal." Katherine smiled proudly at her new acquaintance.

Deep down Elena had a bad feeling about this. She felt like she had just made a deal with the devil.

Damon angrily opened the door to the boarding house. He walked over and began mixing a drink. Fuck Stefan, fuck Elena. But he knew he didn't mean that. He loved Elena, and if he didn't, he wouldn't be so mad right now. He soon began downing drink after drink. He heard a faint knock at the door but didn't bother to find out who it was.

"Well, if it isn't the same old Damon. I would think since you and Elena were so close you would be in her bed right now, "protecting her" Katherine said while walking towards Damon. She grabbed the drink from his hand and downed the rest of what remained in the glass. "Gosh, I needed that" she said while smirking at him.

"What the hell are you doing here Katherine?"

"Just checking up on my two favorite brothers. Where is Stefan?"

"Don't know, don't care…" Damon began to walk away from her. He had already developed a headache and being around Katherine didn't help.

"Aw, what has got you in such a bad mood" Katherine followed Damon to his room.

"Nothing important. Now get the hell out" Damon pushed her out and slammed the door to his room.

Caroline had just got done with cheer practice. It had run later than usual, and she was just ready to get home. Being a vampire wore her out. Not to mention that she still had feeling for her hybrid ex- boyfriend Tyler Lockwood. As she searched for the keys to her car she heard a faint noise. She froze with fear. She had seen these moments in horror movies. It never ended well for the innocent girl. She finally found her car keys and quickly began unlocking her car. As she was about the open the door she felt arms wrap around her. She screamed with terror, but a rough hand covered her mouth.

**AN- So sorry for the wait. Been so busy with school! I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
